bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroi Senkō
/ |birthday = September 11 |age = 20 |gender = Male |height = 178cm (5'10") |weight = 64 kg |blood type = A |affiliation = Visored |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = Hollow Hunters |previous team = |partner = N/A |previous partner = N/A |base of operations = |relatives = Girlfriend(Deceased) Father(Deceased) Mother(Deceased) |education = Karakura High School |Primary Skill = Sin/Ressurection |Secondary Skill = Shikai/Bankai }} Shiroi Senkō (閃光白い, Senkou Shiroi; literally "Flash of White") is a daemon hunter that is aiding the Gotei 13 in the daemonic invasion. He is often called Kyōfū (強風, "Gale") due to his raw speed in battle and method of fighting. Appearance Shiroi's appearence is rather well-built and hardened, due to years of refined excercise and physical activity. During his days at the Shin'ō Academy, Shiroi spent four hours at night alone to revise and to perform physical excercises. This constant routine, along with inherited durability, has led to a more able-bodied physique. This physical appearance is complimented by a Shihakushō, consisting of a hakama and kosode, a necessity for all shinigami to wear. His attire also includes an earpiece on his left ear, bestowed to him by his mother, as a birthday present on the year they were killed. Shiroi also wears two grey gloves on his hands and a small necklace, with a purple crystal, embedded in to it. Shiroi also wears a rose pin on his right breast, to distinguish him among peers and as a respect to his captain, Shunsui Kyōraku. This, along with his profound interest in uniqueness, leads him to make various other attempts at stylish, different clothes, including a red robe that was ripped apart in a training exercise and a straw hat, that Shunsui stole and added to his own collection. Personality Shiroi's personality has progressed at a rather fast pace. He started with a concealed attitude from an early age, due to the sudden death of his parents and was very quiet and personal in most matters. The shock from his parent's death left him in a state of drastic stress and anxiety. As he begins to age he starts to see spiritual beings, including souls and hollows and is bullied in school for his beliefs. This bullying continues for over three years and ruins Shiroi's childhood. The effects cause Shiroi to isolate himself permanently He does, however soon open up to Kisuke Urahara, do to the fact that he saved him from the same hollow that killed his parents. This bond is further strengthened when Shiroi becomes an apprentice of sorts, in terms of learning. Shiroi would then begin to open up about his feelings and grow into a rather talkative person. The biggest change of personality came when Shiroi was in Hueco Mundo, with Rukia and Renji, and discovered a hollow. This hollow would proceed to recite the exact words Shiroi's parents had said while dying. This would anger Shiroi to such an extent that he would rip the hollow, still alive, to shreds, with his bare hands, and pull out it's internal organs. Rukia and Renji would be scarred by this terrifying ordeal and slowly distance themselves from Shiroi while in the academy. Shiroi forever resents this memory but goes into a fit of rage when attacking hollows in Hueco Mundo, as a means of venting his anger out on the relatively defenceless creatures. Shiroi hobbies include reading, eating and drinking. He was the so called, drinking champion, being able to stay relatively sober, after drinking more than everyone else, but this record would be broken by Shunsui later the next year. Reading is also one of Shiroi's fortes and he would read frequently with Momo Hinamori in the Seireitei's library and he enjoys eating meat-based foods, like Shabu-Shabu and Sukiyaki. History Shiroi was born in the 78th district of the Rukongai, around the same time as Rukia and Renji. He was bullied by the family that Rukia was the leader of, even though he made several attempts to befriend them. Shiroi frequently got involved in fights, and, having to defend himself without help, contributed to his isolationist viewpoint of the world. After hearing various opinions on the living conditions of the Seireitei, Shiroi became determined to enrol in the Shin'ō Academy despite having any experience in the main fields. Shiroi's only recognisable attribute at the time was his abnormal growth of spiritual power. The rapid increase went up exponentially as he grew older and he was admitted into the Academy after passing the test first time. Once in the academy, Shiroi studied every day and night, and passed every exam with a percentage above 70. He left the academy two years before Renji, in the 2'064th year of the Academy's lifetime. He was assigned to the fifth division and befriended Momo Hinamori, as a reading partner in the library. One year after joining the division. On the night that Shinji is with the other Visoreds investigating the hollow experiments, Momo and Shiroi are in another reading session and but disturbed by news of the Visoreds being captured by Shinigami forces. A few months later, the Visoreds had already left the Seireitei and Aizen had assumed position as captain of the Fifth Division. Shiroi would begin to suspect Aizen's late-night disappearances and would later try to persuade Momo to help him seek permission from the other captains to pursue him. Momo would reject this offer, leaving Shiroi upset and betrayed. Shiroi would begin training at night, as a replacement for their readings and would achieve his Shikai under his own tutelage. After achieving Shikai, Shiroi would go on a number of mission to the human world and would make his way up to fourth seat of the fifth division. During Aizen's coup, he aids Momo during her time in prison and would chase after her on the day of her escape. This would end in Shiroi being fatally wounded by a confused Momo and having his zanapkuto utterly shattered, after using it to block a direct and extremely dangerous kidō spell. Shiroi would stay in a recovery ward for a whole 16 months, and would wake up just as the Quincy invasion begins. This is when he fights against Quincy and witnesses the death of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. This is also the time when, Shiroi takes Yamamoto's damaged Zanpakuto and spends the rest of the invasion, away from fighting; training with his Zanapkuto. Plot Shiroi is introduced when he stops at Urahara's door and introduces himself, then meets Ichigo Kurosaki and is attacked by Kugo Ginjo's forces. He then finishes the attackers and proceeds to gain access into the Seireitei to warn the Gotei 13 of the incoming threat. This threat is taken with up most urgency and the Gotei 13 set out to meet Ginjo's forces. The Gotei 13 are baited and lose the Seireitei and reside in the Human World for 6 months, of which Shiroi trains with Sui-Feng. When they attack the Seireitei, Shiroi kills one of Kugo's trusted advisors and fights Tier Harribel in an attempt to stop her from fighting. Afterwards, Shiroi almost kills Kugo Ginjo but he is killed by a huge entity, a daemon. Shiroi tries to slay it but is knocked out and wakes up in the Zero divisions dimension. They then proceed to train Shiroi in using the daemonic power he seemingly stole with the hogyoku. He then returns to the Seireitei and begins hunting daemons. he finds the captains and slaughters the first daemon prince, beezlebub, with his new power. This sets the other six princes, the most powerful daemons, after him. In turn he gives six captains daemonic power, to slay the princes, and is met by Lucifer, the king of hell, to decide if he'll join him or not. Equipment Weights: '''Shiroi has weights on his legs, arms and torso to improve his muscle density and his speed boosts to that of an expert when removed. His physical attacks also become faster and this is seen as the first step to fighting a stronger opponent. '''Gauntlet: Ever since his daemon training. Shiroi had worn a gauntlet on his left hand, as a means of hand to hand comabt and akumatsu attacks. He also uses the gauntlet as a ruse, to fool weak enemies into believing he is left-handed, before using his blade to strike them. Powers & Abilities Daemon Powers When Shiroi was attacked by Prometheus, a Daemon of fire, the Hogyoku that he inherited, took the daemonic power to protect Shiroi and the energy mixed with Shiroi's reiatsu, overpowered it and, made him a daemon. The characteristics of a daemon were suppressed but he still suffers from violent bursts of anger and killing intent. Pulse: A Daemon attack that fires Daemonic energy, Akumatsu (Demon Pressure, 悪魔圧), from the users hand towards his enemy. It is due to the speed of the attack that it can be fatal, but over a long distance, it poses no real threat. Sin:''' '''Pitch Black Devil' / ピッチブラック悪魔! -''' Shiroi's sin takes the form of a long sword, that has a black blade and red hilt. The name of his Sin is deprived from it's main ability. To turn all the eyes see, into pitch black. Only those with skilled akumatsu control can see anything and even captain, with only reiatsu at their disposal, cannot see anything. He also uses martial art techniques to fight in this state and he can use crude or horrific abilities without having fellow friends seeing him. The main attack of Shiroi's is an instantaneous move that will half the opponent without moving, it is extremely effective and feared by any man that witnesses it. *'''Sin Special Ability: '''The sin of Shiroi's gives him the power to attack without moving, as he attacks most with his sheer akumatsu pressure. '''Redemption: Not Yet Achieved. It is hinted that it will take the form of a sword and resemble hi zanpakuto, but will probably have immense cutting power. Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: 'From birth Shiroi has had an abnormally high reiatsu for a child that developed at a rate like that of Kenpachi Zaraki. The main cause was his constant exposure to hollows, that were constantly slain by shinigami near his home. Another catalyst for the abnormal growth is the heritage from his ''uncle, a shinigami that followed him until he was killed by qunicy in the Shinigami-Quincy war. His spiritual power is pure black with no other colour present and his akumatsu retains this colouring without change. 'High Kido Skill: '''Being a hard worker, Shiroi has trained himself in the knowledge of Reiryoku flow. His preferred style is that of small bolts and blasts to attack vital points. Shiroi has enough skill to perform high level kido spells but with a strain as he is not specialized in this skill. '''Expert Hakuda Skill: '''Shiroi's most dangerous feature is not his daemon power, but his feet. He is able to use unmatched leg techniques and has shown an ability to even break bones, with hardened kicks, once he removes his training weights. The sheer pressure from a missed kick has been enough to wipe a minion daemon's head from his body, and crushed the head of another. *'Weights: 'When taken off, Shiroi's speed triples and he no longer requires a sword to fight with someone near Aizen's level. This is enhanced by his extreme physical growth and use of the Gyakuten Heisoku, of which lets him retain techniques used while unconscious. *'Yurui Kobushi: 'The soft fist uses quick movements to land as many punches as possible in a 5 second time limit. **'First Set: 'The first set uses only fifteen punches in ten seconds to stop an enemy attack and can be used as many times as Shiroi can use. **'Second Set: 'The second set uses at least thirty punches and should kill any weak opponent after a long bout of sickness and organ rupturing **'Third Set: 'The third set requires Shiroi to remove his weights and once done, he lands sixty complete punches on the enemy in five seconds. It causes a massive strain on his body though, and has a maximum of two uses a day. *'Kitsui Kobushi: 'The hard fist uses 1 hit moves to kill the enemy or immobilise them in only 2 seconds. **'First Set: 'The first set lands a punch with 30% of Shiroi's arm power and can break small bones and rupture vessels **'Second Set: 'The second set lands a punch with 60% of Shiroi's power and will make most collapse in agony and bleed out. **'Third Set: 'The third and final set once again requires the removal of Shiroi's body weights and allows him to strike at full power, this will break almost every bone in the body and with kill on immediate impact. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''After training with the Zero division for a month, Shiroi has gained extreme knowledge of his swordplay, and can beat most in one on one battles. he also gains an advantage when using his daemonic power but generally refrains from it, due to the adverse effects it can have on the ferocity of a relatively ''calm style of combat. *'Hikisaru: '''One of Shiroi's main abilities is the power to step out of large attacks and spend a second thinking about his strategy. If the enemy notices this strange movement then it leaves Shiroi extremely vulnerable to attack as he is moving onto his back foot. *'Suiryoku: This attack is a full frontal thrust towards the enemy, that can break armour and pierce chain mail, if Shiroi uses his full power. The only problem with this strike is speed. If Shiroi's opponent is faster then Shiroi, he will be stabbed in the neck, and killed, so Shiroi usually removes the weights on his legs before trying to use this attack. *'Hikui Kamae: '''The low stance is the most physically aggressive of Shiroi's sword techniques. He drops his body as low as he can and used raw strength to propel his almost parallel body towards the legs of his opponent. The move is so misleading that most block their feet but Shiroi then stops, pushes up and swings at the opponent's chest. Only a lieutenant or higher will notice this misdirection and most hollow will be caught be the trap and stabbed in the face. *'Karui Kamae: The light stance requires total peace, as it is one that makes no noise or movement. Shiroi stands with his sword pointing towards the ground and lets his enemy move towards him. The moment the enemy moves he drops and aims for their legs, when it hits, the enemy falls and Shiroi cuts their head as they fall. *'Omoi Kamae: '''The heavy stance utilises the arm muscle that Shiroi has to kill multiple individuals at once. The attack starts with a relaxed step towards the approximate middle opponent, if surrounded, and he spins to clockwise, to generate a sufficient force and swings his blade, to follow his spin, that slices each man in half with quick ease. *'Takai Kamae: '''The tall stance uses a perfectly timed jump to catch the opponent off guard and fall down with his blade, to split the enemy in half. The jump can be off by only one second, before or after, as if you stall or rush, you will be vulnerable in a killer strike. '''High Shunpo skill: Shiroi has developed the ability to deal with his average shunpo skill by physically enhancing his leg strength. This was by opening his meridian vessels and learning difficult movements techniques. He is able to keep up with master shunpo practitioners, only by removing, all weight restrictions and using the Gyakuten Heisoku. The only problem with this method is the loss of regard for safety, as Shiroi's sub-conscious moves the muscles on reflex. Shiroi uses a method he devised, Isshun, to travel at speeds faster than his range, by forcing ki directly into he's feet and using force to propel himself at speeds faster than normal. Enhanced Durability: '''Shiroi's durability is widely enhanced due to the method of opening his blood vessels to higher levels. This has allowed him to completely outrank most hollows and even arrancar in long-lasting bouts. He can remain standing after taking fatal wounds and even inflict such wounds in anger. The main concern is where he gets such durability from, as opening the meridian vessels shouldn't be enough. This leads Shiroi to believe that he inherited this trait from his father, a man that frequently sparred and ran marathons, a great way to increase durability. '''Enhanced Strength: '''It must be noted that Shiroi's base strength is not normal to begin with, but with constant training he is at the level of a hakuda master in raw, brute power, but is not a master because he rarely applies method to his attacks and to his thought. '''High Intellect: Shiroi is one of the smartest among his peers and has shown on various occasions the ability to remain calm in even the most dire of situations. This, alongside his keen imagination, allow him to execute far-fetched goals in amazingly fast spaces of time. High Strategist: '''Shiroi trained in the Harurootasu dojo for more than two years and was the leader of a small quadrant of bandits that attended. He was the main plan-maker in his group and his ability is more evident during Ginjo's revolt. He was able to comprehend every situation and act with extreme caution regarding the power of Ginjo's forces. Harurootasu The Harurootasu, is a dojo of which Shiroi attended in his first years of swordsmanship. After a year or two he decided to leave the dojo, after learning about the fundamental laws behind wielding a sword: '''Flow, the ability to read the direction of an enemies' attack and act accordingly with; Composure, the stance of which you take when fighting, with your physical skill being gauged by your; Rage, the anger and commitment to winning that you hold or require. Within these techniques, there are two subgroups; unbalanced, to attack with no regard for one's self and fight to kill and; Balanced, to fight with the protection ''of one or more people in mind and be protective in attack. *'Flow: The flow of an enemy is the direction and force they move towards or against. The best way to learn how to predict it is to spend a whole day having rocks thrown at you while blindfolded. This is increase you reliability on the body, rather than guessing where it is and will lead to total control of the flow of a battle. **'Unbalanced: To get as close as possible to the enemy to read their flow with more precision and attack, when any 'opportunity arises. **'Balanced: 'To keep your distance and wait for the enemy to tire himself before going in for the kill. *'Composure: 'The composure of yourself, is the ability to maintain a stance while being attacked from all fronts. The way to train a man in this skill is to surround them with over five people and fight them simultaneously until physically unfit to do so. This can take hours for durable fighter, days for the best. **'Unbalanced: 'To move while maintaining a stance and uses heavier stances to win. **'Balanced: 'To use light, fast stances and stick to one area of space, utilising the immediate surroundings to a great degree. *'Rage: 'the rage of a man is the collective mental and physical strain they are willing to take. The more a man has accepted death, the higher their rage, as they know that as long as they beat their opponent; dying will have been worth it. The way to train in this attribute is to leave the trainee in a forest for a week, to learn how to fend for themselves; welcome them back and give them luxuries for a day, and then send them back into the forest. This must be repeated until they decline the luxuries and show signs of preparation before entering the forest. **'Unbalanced: 'To attack with all anger and abandon the Composure you once had. **'Balanced: 'To abandon the flow and attack with every muscle in the body in extremely heavy strikes. Ways of Demonic Punishment Shiroi has invented a new style of fighting, used ''only to kill ''in the worst of situations: against hollows, arrancar and it can even take down various Vasto-Lordes. It has been passed on to Shiraga Kame and Ichigo Kurosaki as well. The attacks focus on hakuda rather than swordsmanship as Shiroi was trained by his shinigami ''uncle from an age of which he had no blade to wield. The main reason for the development of this technique was due to the time Shiroi spent during the quincy invasion, with only himself and Ryujin Jakka, the zanpakuto he took from yamamoto's body. In respect for the fallen Captain-Commander, he trained without the sword for three whole months and thus, had to find a new way to fight, in the wilderness that he secluded himself to. Former Powers & Abilities '''Ryūjin Jakka ''(流刃若火, Flowing Blade-like Flame)' 'is the name of Shiroi's zanpakuto and was given to him by the previous captain-commander to use. He received it in the form of seven fragments - five blade sections, a hilt and a jewel, a half of Aizen's hogyoku in a box. Shiroi is said to be extraordinary, being able to use Kisuke Urahara's method to achieve bankai in three days. Shiroi's blade has undertaken a massive change, once being known as the strongest flame-type blade to becoming a class of it's own: Void-type, a blade that has flames exceeding a physically possible heat and thus, eroding and erasing matter as it pleases. Shikai '''Shikai': Ryujin Jakka has a new release command when Shiroi says, "Erase that which doesn't deserve existence" The sword looks like a katana with grey steel and a decorated hilt. A jewel is in the hilt and is one half of the hogyoku, the other being stolen by Shiraga Kame, and as such grants Ryujin a certain level of power augmentation and allows Shiroi to change the reiatsu properties of his swords as the hogyoku manifests ones deepest desires. : Shikai Special Ability: Ryujin Jakka's special ability is the ability to cut through atoms and any form of energy through the use of what humans call ''atomic manipulation. ''It involves the wielding particles themselves by separating neutrons and protons, breaking atomic structural laws completely. One slice could remove ones arm by burn it on such a detailed scale that the atoms are burned at such a fine level that the cut would look perfectly straight. Bankai To be achieved. Category:Visored Category:Human Category:HollowHunters Category:Shiroi Senko Category:Vizard